


The feeling of Home

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is something you can always feel warm in. It's a place you never want to leave. For Nepeta Leijon, however, It doesn't exist. All she knows is the cold side of it, The side that burn deep in her heart. It's a painful place she doesn't want to leave ever again. When it comes the time to move on, her head is stuck in the mindset of the same place. The feeling that she once had is just a bitter taste on her fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the wide concrete sidewalk, My hands gripped around two clarinet cases. Aradia ran back up to me and motioned for me to give her the case, but I knew it would be a trouble for her so I kept it. Thanks for carrying that, My arms are killing me. Anyways, Have you met that one boy who by our group in band? I noticed you looking at him." She finished with a shoulder bump.

"No, but I dig his mane." I responded, giggling at my own cat pun.

I turned back to Aradia and realized she had been waving to the frizzy haired guy walking up the hill. I Quickly turned the corner into the school doors and got back into my classroom. I shoved my case under my desk and laid my head down. I hated band to an extent. I didn't look up when I heard Aradia calling my name. The teacher came in and I tilted my head over to side to look at her. It took me a while to realize the class was leaving and I got up and grabbed my bag. I rushed after the back of the line and trailed outside again. I almost tripped going down the hill to the playground that I loathed. I only enjoyed the swings, It was a good way to catch up with Aradia and... used to be Sollux. I was good at forgetting that he had moved away to the southern state of Florida. Every now and then we would talk on the phone, About how I hated Kentucky and he would complain back about missing Kentucky and Hating Florida. Talk about best friends for life. That's how we were.

I got down to the swings and saw Aradia holding the one next to her and I walked up behind her and grabbed it. "Jeez, I never thought you would get down here. Your usually the first."

"Oh yeah, I got lost in thought again..." I sat down on the swing and started kicking my legs. I closed my eyes and wondered about the sky and such. I opened them and leaned back, The clouds drifting through my eyes. Then I heard a thump and a muffled yelp. I snapped back into reality and saw the same fluff ball from band laying on the mulch. I stopped my swing, Not getting off. "S-Sorry? I wasn't paying attention!".

'Nah It's okay I should've looked where I was walking." He seemed to feel remorse as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes, Which almost looked like they were from the girls department.

"Gamzee, This is Nepeta. Nepeta..." Aradia did a weird hand motion and I looked back at Gamzee.

"You don't happen to be related to Purrloz- Do you?" I asked, remembering the one guy that Meowmix always hung with. My 'sister' always had the weirdest taste in lovers.

"Kurloz you mean? Yeah he's my brother. So your a Leijon?"

I nodded and we talked about things until the teachers called us back inside. I got his number.

I walked over to my locker, Why do they put these things inside the classrooms anyways?. I clicked the lock and swung the door open. A small magnetic mirror sat inside the door, Along with a pencil pouch and some pencil led. I grabbed my backpack off the hook and swung it on my back. I closed the locker and sat back down at my desk, grabbing my phone out of the inside pocket. Safety is a first anyways. I turned it on, Un-muted it, turned notifications back on and opened Tumblr. I browsed until the first bell rang and packed up my stuff and walked down the hall to Aradia who was waiting for me. We chatted a bit and sat in the cafeteria. Gamzee walked over and sat beside me, "Hey what bus do you ride?" He asked out of the blue.

"I ride bus 10."

"Where do you live? Doesn't that bus go pretty far?"

"My house is in Woodbury, If you take the road out by the Nursing Home and go straight you'll end up there. Its kinda far..."

"I bet it's nice. I live in town at one of the duplexes."

"You can come over some time."

Once of the staff members told us we could leave, and we did. I boarded my bus and it took off. We had to stop at the Middle School and load people, I used to be able to hang out there after school with my grandmother, who taught , but she retired last year. I stared out my window and waited for us to move. When we did I looked over to see if anybody had sat with me, but like every other day, nobody. I tossed my bag over to the side and curled up into the seat.

I staggered off the bus, and peered into the seats I passed. It was nice being on of the last few off, nothing to loud and no bags to trip over. I said a few nice things to the bus driver and crossed the road.

My house sat three storied tall, It was a bit over One Hundred years and had a soft green paint to it. You see into the first two floors but the third was inaccessible by all means. I started to walk up the bumpy road and made my way over the gravel driveway. I got to the back door and jiggled the handle only to realize it was locked and I forgot my key. Like usual, I got on my knees and threw my bag into the cat door and crawled through, Making sure to unlock the door from the inside. One of my cats, Blue, skittered through my legs when I entered. I walked through the living room, and up the stairs. They each creaked when my weight was put on them. I turned to my room and crept through the doors. I sat my bag on my bed and sat in front of my computer. I opened it to see a notification from my message board.

AA: hey i gave gamzee y0ur handle  
AA: if y0u d0nt mind  
AA: but then again i cant actually take it back  
AA: s0 wh00psies

I closed out of the tab and saw that I actually did have another notification. Well played Megido.

TC: EyYy WhAtS uP, nEpEtA rIgHt?  
AC: :33 


	2. Chapter//2

My alarm shrieked at me and I jumped up. I silenced it and made my way out of bed. I got up around Six, probably to early, but it worked itself out on terms of not making me look like I was dead inside. I grabbed the same pants from yesterday and some cheap shirt, topping it off with my stained up jacket which I loved so. I mean, I did STEAL it from my grandmother? I peered back at the clock and decided to not be late for school today, grabbing my bag and heading down the stairs. I ran outside and reached the end of the stop just as[ the bus](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#1235969) came around the hill. It swooped down and I climbed on. Like always, I was the third one on. I sat down in my usual seat and took out my[ phone](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#47747456). My bus ride lasted about an hour, both on the way home and on the way to school. I preferred mornings better. After swiping past the calendar at least five times I actually stopped to look at the day, Friday, the worst day of the week. Great. I looked back up and realized that maybe I could get off at the middle school and sneak- We then pulled up to the elementary. I got off the bus and headed into the cafeteria. I walked over to the table where Aradia usually sat, This time joined by Gamzee. I sat down by Aradia and told her to watch my stuff while I scoured the breakfast menu. The whiteboard read, to my misfortune, Biscuit and Gravy, AKA a sad lump of wheat covered in what I hope was gravy extract at the least. I passed the opportunity to get choked and sat back down with the two weirdos I Liked to call 'Friends'. Aradia was always a good conversation starter, and today's topic was to be began with, "So, Have you heard from sollux lately?"

Ah yes, I am the only one with a good phone here. "Oh yeah we talked the other day. Still missing us, I told him about another member joining the gang and he was chill with it." 

Gamzee looked up when I said gang, Like it was in a literal sense. "Thats nice..." Aradia filled in. 

"I[ guess](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#45081542) it is. So, Gamzee, where you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I kinda expected your place, I don't have a[ car](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#99981938) or anything so..."

"I can come pick you up at 12 or 1."

"Alright, if thats cool with[ your](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#12735760) incubator."

I hope he meant mother. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Schoolwas dead and over, Finally. A whole weekend of doing nothing. I'm gonna waste tonight well, Stay up late, watch movies, eat a bucket of junk food, yknow'? I[ guess](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#13660990) I can start it off with a chat with my Bee Bro. Actually, no, never call him that again. Ever. 

AC: :33 < eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy whats up nerd. hows you state goin'  
TA: ab2olute 2hiit. hate iit. gue22 who fell out of a tree today?  
AC: :33 < oh god  
TA: yeah, cracked my[ phone](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#75782171) and everythiing. ii miight have even broken my leg. be concerned   
AC: :33 < its not the furst time. idiot  
TA: thii2 2ummer iim gonna be iin town btw  
AC: :33 < !!!  
TA: be ready, iim briingiing the other2  
AC: :33 < !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33 < im so exited!!!  
TA: yeah... well we can hang out then. al2o, what2 wiith thii2 gamzee dude.  
AC: :33 < oh yeah, he's the newest addition. you should s33 his hair! talk about a mane  
TA: wa2 that a pun  
AC: :33 < yes  
AC: :33 < anyways, what movie should i watch tonight  
TA: adam 2andler  
AC: :33 < no  
TA: ok fiine then iif you arent goiing two rea2on wiith me iill ju2t take my moviie2 el2ewhere  
AC: :33 < oh my god  
TA: here ii go, iinto the 2un2et, forever  
AC: :33 < good

purrfect. I've upset the[ balance](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/45369174/write/150978960#2186014) of bee's. I guess it's Adam Sandler or nothing...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at ten, not realizing I've fallen asleep on my laptop. My face has key imprints and the keyboard is sticky. I look like I haven't slept in years. I trudged into Moms' room and pushed her awake. "Yo, We gotta go get my friend at 12 or 1 depends on how awake you get."

"Oh alright... I'm getting up..."

She wasn't getting up soon. Oh well. I went back into my room and wiped off my keyboard and logged on. Just as I was loading up the screen, My phone buzzed and the call screen lit up with a picture of one of my cats and Gamzees' name above. I answered immediately.

Nepeta: hey hey hey whats up  
Gamzee: where you at bro  
Nepeta: oh i just woke up, its only 11 just now  
Gamzee: oh yeah  
Nepeta: yes  
Gamzee: well im ready whenever. You still have my address?  
Nepeta: yep. do you like cats?  
Gamzee: oh well, im slightly allergic to them, why?  
Nepeta: oh no  
Nepeta: ok so uh  
Nepeta: i have about 20 cats at my house  
Gamzee: you what  
Nepeta: yeah..........................................  
Gamzee:   
Nepeta:   
Gamzee: well i mean. i said SLIGHTLY so  
Nepeta: i can keep them in the other room anyways  
Gamzee: so no problem  
Nepeta: nope  
Gamzee: ok then, see you in an hour or somethin.  
Nepeta: got it, 

I ended the call. Mom bounced through the door and told me to get in the car. I did so. It was warm outside, and I was still in my school clothes. I didn't mind though, its not like they're dirty. I threw the jacket off to the side and helped mom take the top of the car off. It was one of those where you unhook the side and push it back and it re locks itself. Kinda cool in a way, but it was old and never worked properly. We started on the road and i stared out the window. It was fun to just imagine things and such, i loved long car rides to an extent. We got into town in no time whatsoever. We curved through neighborhoods and looked at houses. We finally pulled up at a tall barn-ish looking house. The outside was painted a slightly off yellow and the the deck was small. I went up and knocked on the door and gamzee popped out. "Lemme grab my stuff then I'll be right out."

"Alrighty."

He came back out with a bag over his shoulder and phone in hand.We got in the back of the car and drove home. When we pulled into the driveway, Gamzee looked astonished. It was like he had never seen a big house before. I guess I would be surprised that a bum like me could live in such a nice place. I mean, you would expect white clothes and nice hair, but I was a mess. We went inside and I gave my new friend a tour, and we settled in my room. "So, How do you like it?"

"I LOVE it oh my god, I didn't expect much to be honest, what about outside?" 

"Yeah we have two gardens a back deck, an indoor deck, a pool, a few butterfly bushes, a rose garden, a whole hillside, a shack, and a little forest."

His eyes lit up again and spoke for themselves. I led him outside and showed him the gardens, and strolled around the backyard. We then walked a bit down the road and I let him walk through my grandmothers garden. We walked through a secret opening and went down a few rock steps and ended at a tiny bridge crossing a small stream. We crossed it and went into the field. "We have a haunted motel over there, and a few old museums."

We walked for a good while and stopped at the base of a hill. A hundred stone stairs led up to the sidewalk and the two resting houses. We climbed then, taking our time, then stopped halfway to sit down. I Looked into the road and saw my dog, Shelby, walking towards us. I gave him a minute to run up the stairs and reach us, where I introduced him to Gamzee, which I could tell loved dogs. We continued up the stairs and reached the houses. "They're closed right now, but sometimes they open up for tours." 

Gamzee stayed silent and took in all of the amazement. It was fun to watch him awe over such little things. We walked around them and headed back to the old stage behind them. The floor was falling in but it was sturdy enough to jump around on. We played on it for a while and then I showed him the underneath. It was the part of the stage where performers used to get dressed and wait for their cue. Right now it was overgrown and musty, filled with animals and snakes. We headed further back to the old, old, old cemetery. It had tons of gravestones and little rocks. Vines where creeping up the sides and coiled around the tops of the stones. None of the names where eligible, but who cares. We circled back down the hill and ran to the river. I lived right on Lock #4, an abandoned lock that was home to a shipwreck. Tons of legends sprung up, but I didn't believe any of them. The river was a bit low and didn't seem to run as fast as usual. The fence that separated us and the deathly waters was old and rusted, perfect for falling into and drowning. We left and went back up to my house. We passed some of the cats on our way in. I realized how... odd my cats were. They had rougher structures and were heavier than you average house cat. It made me proud to know how out of the line I was. We sat on my bed and wasted the rest of the afternoon. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3//

I rolled over in my bed and grumbled. It was a Sunday morning and I had woken up early, For what reason?. I rolled over to the nightstand and picked up my phone to see if anybody dared talk to me. Nothing. I pushed myself off the bed and stood up, almost knocking the lamp off the table in the process. I threw on something that wasn't sweatpants and walked downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen for some reason and I waved a goodbye and headed out the door. I had plenty of space to run around so that wasn't a problem. Although, I didn't have anybody to run around with. I jogged over to the garden to see if my grandmother was out but nobody was working. I turned around and pushed my way into a low setting tree. The branches were low enough to where I could hang stuff and sit in them. I usually kept a jacket and my Mallet in the wave of limbs, but today it was just a Mallet. I grabbed it and walked back out. Cars never passed down the road I lived on so I just laid in the road. It reminded me of the day the river flooded. Cars were all but lined up around the bottoms, and the water was almost to the main road. I had set up a little lemonade stand and actually made a bit of cash, and, I even got on local news! It was a great day in my opinion. The only bad part was I couldn't hike around for days. The water made all the ground soft and mushy, plus it took a while for the water to go down. I snapped back into reality and looked to see that the church group down the street was closing up on me. I jumped up and brushed myself off, then ran into the tree. I hated them, but also liked them. For one, they treated my house like an old barn, always thinking it looked to cool and, was a great antique. But, I liked to offer them tea and walk with them every once in a while. They passed on and I decided to fix up a kettle, not for them, but for me, a treat for getting outside that day. I walked back inside the kitchen, Mom was gone, but I grabbed a basket off the hook and went out the back door. The rose bushes were in full bloom, petals all over the ground and a cloud of pink and red over top thorny prisons. I made my way over to them and started picking off petals. I filled the basket up just enough to make a few cups. Before going back inside, I picked a couple full blooms, then ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic bowl and set it inside the sink. When I filled it with water and set the petals in, It was just a drop away from overflowing. I washed them carefully, not to tear the pieces, then scooped them back into another bowl. Bits of dirt and things were left inside the bowl I washed them in, Making me glad I cleaned them. The first time I made rose tea I forgot to wash off the petals and it made me kinda sick, Goes to show I guess. I grabbed a pot from the hanger and went back outside. The grill we owned had a stove, I liked it more that the one inside, it felt more natural for some reason. I flipped the propane switch and filled the pot up with water. I set it on the top and started setting rose petals in. They floated on the top for a while, Red as when I picked them, Then, slowly they started to lose color. The water started to change from its clear, colorless state, into a pretty pink hue. After a while of stirring and so I took the pot inside again. I grabbed a fork out of the drawer and started picking out petals. I set them in a glass so I could reuse them. After I picked them out I picked out my favorite glass. It resembled Alice in Wonderland, My friend had gotten it for me when she went to Disney world last summer. I put a few spoons of sugar in the bottom and a bit of honey, Then filled it up. It smelled so sweet, Just like roses, but with a sweeter hint of honey. I set the cup on the counter and walked outside once more, but held the full blooms in my hand. I turned the corner and picked out a few glass viles. I filled them with the leftover tea from inside and put the blossoms on the top. I placed them on the window seal so we could have a nice view, since the window looked on a wall of grass and weeds. The hill obstructed the view, so we liked to put flowers in the window to make it look better, and it worked. I grabbed my tea, that had now cooled, and took a sip. It was a rare delicacy that I enjoyed so much. I never really did anything productive anymore so this was something special that nobody else could make. I slowly made my way back up the stairs, careful not to spill my treat. When I got to my room, I noticed I had a few notifications on my phone. 

TA: heyyyyyyyy  
TA: get onliine   
TA: ii wanna tell you 2omethiin  
TA: liike  
TA: now

That was from an hour ago. I guess I lost track of time, Imagine that. I decided to call Sollux, just to hear his stupid news. 

NEPETA: what  
SOLLUX: k so listen up  
SOLLUX: im coming for winter break right  
NEPETA: this is news to me  
NEPETA: go on  
SOLLUX: thats the news  
SOLLUX: im coming into town  
SOLLUX: i mean, its almost fall  
SOLLUX: in fact its gonna start getting colder soon  
SOLLUX: but yeah mark that on you calendar or whatever  
NEPETA: sweet  
NEPETA: so exited  
NEPETA: that wasnt sarcasm by the way  
SOLLUX: k well i gotta run im going to some thing idk what  
SOLLUX: i dont wanna go  
SOLLUX: but to bad bc im leavin bye sucker

He's such a nerd. I threw my phone on the bed and grabbed one of my sketchbooks from the table. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I drank the rest of my tea and wasted the rest of the day drawing and watching TV. Why not waste the last day of your weekend, You'r only going to slave away the rest of the week. How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo sorry for the shortish chapter this time, but ill make up for it in the next, which will feature a new character. Thanks for reading!


End file.
